


Enthralled

by purplefox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The viral video just made him think about it





	

There were many things people thought he should pay attention to, many things people thought he should see. Even though it involved him he would have never paid it that much attention if he had not made the connection.

He met so many people but that instant he lingered on, a fan, because Victor recognized those sort of things but the reluctance and dismissal in the boy’s gaze had confused him. He had called himself mistaken even though he knew such a thing simply was not possible. He pretended that the admiration he had seen had been mistaken for envy.

Then his attention had been drawn to the video going viral. He could not say exactly what kept his interest, maybe it was how good the boy was. How precise, how exact. The routine copied perfectly. He watched the video the first time for the routine alone.

His eyes followed the movements, so exact, a perfect copy of his own that it reminded him of his own age. Of his own limitations. The boy’s expressions were what he focused on next. He felt the weight of his dog on his stomach when he shifted to better focus.

When Victor skated he knew what he showed. He had watched so many performances of himself, recorded his training sessions. He knew what he presented. The boy, Yuuri was different. His face was startlingly expressive but that was not all.

Heart wrenching, vulnerable, private. How he had not ranked? How had he lost? There was so much underneath the surface, so much potential. Not just that but if in this unguarded moment he could look like that in what was supposed to be a private moment… what would he look like when he used his full potential?

Victor’s hand squeezed the phone before he pressed the paused button. Yuuri’s face paused and filled the screen, the pleading almost heartbroken face. He had been wondering what he would do next but he knew what he had to do.

He had to see it again but in person. He had to see how far he would go. Yuuri could not disappear. He would not let it happen and he had to find out for himself, how much of Victor himself Yuuri had seen.

Exact copy, except in certain places he was _better_. How much did he know? As it was, Victor had an urgent need to go to Japan

X

He had not imagined the admiration in the slightest and he was not imaging that Yuuri had a hard time keeping his eyes at his face. So far Yuuri’s eyes had dipped below his waist five times. If he kept looking and kept blushing things would get a little more interesting.

Victor was not a bully but something in Yuuri made him want to tease. It guaranteed that he would enjoy himself while polishing Yuuri and if he played his cards right he might get more than a gem.

“Would y-you mind putting on some clothes?” Yuuri finally turned away but his neck was so flushed that it gave the game away. Did not matter anyway, Victor saw an opportunity.

“Well is that a yes or no?” He asked.

“Of course it’s a yes! Who in their right mind…” He trailed off to stammer. “Can we carry on this conversation when you’re clothed?”

“But this is your home right? Aren’t you used to helping out the guests here? I can’t be the only guests you’ve seen naked Yuuri.” Victor pointed out. The boy turned to face him while his face bright red. “So it shouldn’t be a problem right?” He lightly gestured to his naked state. “It should be normal.”

“Well for guests… but you’re not just a guest and…” Yuuri flushed darker. “We’ll talk when you’re clothed!” Before Victor could say anything the boy bolted off. Easy to embarrass and brutally honest. Cute too, he recalled the way Yuuri had skated, his movements smooth, his expression heart wrenching and felt his resolve harden. He was not going anywhere.


End file.
